FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the archery industry and more specifically to arrow rests capable of lateral adjustment.
Since an arrow is being pushed from the bow by the bow string, they have been known to bend and twist as they leave the bow and proceed toward the target. The bending and twisting of the arrow affects the accuracy and consistency of the bow (and thereby the archer).
As bow technology has progressed, bows have become capable of releasing an arrow at much greater velocity than was previously known. This increase in arrow velocity has compounded the bending and twisting problem of the arrow.
Arrow rests help reduce this problem by delivering an arrow that has little movement and absorbing some of the force that causes the arrow to bend and twist. Arrow rests that are under spring resistance and deflect downward upon release of the arrow aid in this effort. An arrow rest, however, must also be capable of adjustability so as to accurately deliver an arrow to the target. An arrow rest must be capable of left-to-right, or lateral, movement.
A need has therefore arisen for an arrow rest that is capable of precise lateral adjustment and then locked into place. A need has also arisen for such a precisely adjustable rest that is under spring resistance so as to deflect downwardly (bias) upon the release of an arrow. A yet further need is for an arrow rest where the components capable of micro adjustment also bias in order to produce a compact, efficient device.